Angel of the Stage
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: A new girl appears at the Kaleido stage, and she catches the eye of a certain perverted stage spirit. What does this new girl, Amelia, bring to this wonderful stage? FoolxOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kaleido Star

I do not own Kaleido Star. I only own Amelia Fox.

Character info: Amelia Fox, 18 years old, long black hair with red tips, and crimson eyes.

Her job is an Olympic gymnast, an ice-skater, trapeze artist, and performs at many different stages.

Story start

"Amelia Fox, Kaleido stage would be honored if you would join us," Kalos said to Amelia over the phone. Amelia was smiling uncontrollably as she said, "Thank you for wanting me to be a part of Kaleido stage Kalos. I'll be there tomorrow" "See you then," Kalos said and hung up the phone. Amelia hung up the phone too and ran to her room. "I love the Kaleido stage. I've had tons of opportunities to perform there, but I was always doing another show. Oh well I can finally perform at the Kaleido stage now," Amelia thought as she jumped on her bed. Amelia fox has spent her whole life doing gymnastics. This took her to the Olympics where she won many gold medals. She was a star and legend in the Gymnastic world, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to Amelia was to see the smiling faces of the audience.

Amelia only lived two hours away from Kaleido stage, but that meant she would have to live in one of the apartments at Kaleido stage. "I hope everyone there is nice," Amelia thought as she fell asleep.

The next morning Amelia quickly got ready. She brushed out her long black hair with red tips, and she put on a green tank top with some black Soffe shorts. Amelia threw all of her bags in her car and locked her house. Amelia's neighbor said he would watch her house for her. "I'm so excited," she thought as she jumped in her blue convertible and sped down the road. Techno music blasted from the radio as Amelia drove to Kaleido stage. "I'm on my way now, and I'll be there in about two hours," Amelia said into her cell-phone. Kalos was on the other line, and he said alright and hung up. 'He must hate talking on the phone," Amelia thought with a shrug.

Two hours later, Amelia Fox finally arrived at Kaleido stage. Kalos was standing outside waiting for her. "Hey Kalos," Amelia yelled with a wave. Kalos gave a small wave back as Amelia parked and turned off her car. Amelia jumped out of her car and ran up to Kalos and hugged him. "I'm so excited. When are auditions for parts? Can I meet everyone soon? What show are you performing next?" Amelia asked quickly. Kalos laughed and pulled back from Amelia. "I'll tell you about the new show later, but first I want you to show everyone your skill," Kalos said as he led Amelia inside Kaleido stage. "What about my stuff?" Amelia asked concerned about her luggage.

"I will have the stage workers putting it up into your room," Kalos said and Amelia sighed in relief. Kalos led Amelia to the stage where others were practicing, cleaning, or sitting down talking. Amelia felt an adrenaline rush coursing through her body when she saw the trapeze. "Can I?" Amelia asked with excitement showing in her crimson eyes. "Go ahead," Kalos said and Amelia ran off towards the stage. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw her jump on stage. "Oh my god it is Amelia Fox," someone in the crowd yelled.

Amelia smiled as she jumped onto one of the trampolines. She jumped onto the nearest trapeze and swung herself up in the air. She went higher than anyone ever has before. She even went higher than Sora did during the Angel's Act. "Wow," the other performers said. The smile on Amelia's face was so genuine. Amelia performed many twists, flips, and tricks as she dove down. She laughed as she landed on the trampolines below. The force shot her back up to the trapeze. "Hello everyone my name is Amelia Fox, and starting today I'm part of Kaleido stage," Amelia yelled with a big smile.

All of the performers gasped. "She is amazing," Sora heard Mia say. Anna nodded her head in agreement. Amelia jumped off the trapeze and landed beautifully on the trampoline. "That was fun," Amelia said laughing. No one was coming to say hello to Amelia, and it made her feel a little sad. "Hi I'm Mario, this is Johnathon. You were amazing up there. Well I mean you are always amazing. I loved watching you in the Olympics," a young blonde girl with a baby seal said behind Amelia. Amelia smiled and crouched down to better talk to the girl.

"Thank you Marion and Johnathon. I'm very happy to meet you," Amelia said smiling. Marion smiled and Johnathon happily barked. "I can't lose to her," May thought while glaring at Amelia. Amelia jumped back onto the trampoline, and Marion and Johnathon jumped on with her. "Amelia Fox, you need to get down and meet everyone else," Kalos said as he approached the stage. Amelia jumped off the trampoline with a pout. "Alright," she said as she walked over to Kalos. "Gather around," Kalos ordered and everyone grouped around Amelia and Kalos. Amelia saw two very good looking men that looked to be the same age as her. "They are cute, but they aren't my type," Amelia thought.

"Everyone Amelia will be a part of Kaleido stage now. She has taken a break from everything else to perform here. Please be kind to her and she will be kind to you," Kalos said. Amelia waved with a smile at everyone. Some people happily waved back, while a few glared at Amelia. "It seems that Sora and May will have some competition," Leon thought as he walked up to Amelia. "Hello Miss Fox. My name is Leon Oswald. I look forward to working with you," Leon said to Amelia. Leon knew that Amelia was even better then he is. "Hello Leon it is nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you too," Amelia said and shook Leon's hand. Amelia could feel two pairs of eyes staring at her. One was glaring while the other one was happy. Amelia looked to where the stares were coming from and she saw a blue haired girl and a pinkish haired girl. The blue haired girl was the one glaring, and the pink haired girl was smiling.

"Oh you must be Sora and May. I loved your Angel's act performance Sora, and your demon spiral was very interesting May," Amelia said to the two younger girls. May looked taken back at Amelia's kindness. Sora smiled and said, "Thank you, but you went higher than me just now." "I did?" Amelia asked confused. Everyone nodded and Amelia just laughed. "I knew that was a little too high, but oh well it was fun," Amelia said. Sora and her friends laughed. "Hi I'm Anna and this is Mia," Sora's purple hair friend said and she pointed to a girl with long red hair. Amelia greeted them back and soon she had made friends with almost everyone. Kalos was glad that everyone welcomed Amelia into the group. Amelia Fox will bring great things to this stage. Kalos saw this as a great opportunity to announce what the next show will be. "The next show we will perform will be Peter Pan," Kalos yelled out.

"Yes," Amelia yelled in joy. "I love that show," Amelia said as she pulled Kalos into a hug. Many of the people in the group were shocked at seeing Amelia hugging Kalos. Kalos pulled away from Amelia with a chuckle. "Tryouts will be held next Monday so be prepared," Kalos said and he grabbed Amelia by the wrist. "I'll show you your room and the gym," Kalos said to Amelia. Amelia followed behind Kalos while waving farewell to everyone. The warm sun welcomed Amelia and Kalos as they stepped outside. Kalos took Amelia's car key and got in the driver's seat. "I'll drive you around the place," Kalos said as Amelia got in the car.

As they rode around, Kalos showed Amelia where everything was at. The car stopped at the apartments and some helpers carried Amelia's luggage to her room. Amelia's room was very spacey and it was nicely decorated. "I love it," Amelia said with an appreciative smile on her face. Kalos gave a small smile and said, "I'm glad. Do you want me to show you the inside of the gym now or another time?" "I think I'll go look at the gym another time. Right now I want to unpack," Amelia said. Kalos nodded and left Amelia's room. Amelia stretched her arms above her head and then she got to work on unpacking her luggage.

After she finished unpacking, Amelia walked back to the stage. The stage was deserted and Amelia smiled. "Lucky," she whispered," she whispered as she jumped onto the trampoline and trapeze. Amelia felt at ease as she soared through the air. "This is where I belong," Amelia whispered as she flipped through the air. Amelia failed to notice the spirit of the stage watching her from the shadows. "Who is she? She is tied to the stage more than anyone ever has before," Fool thought as he stared at Amelia. Fool felt a strange feeling in his chest as he stared at Amelia. "What is going on with me?" Fool whispered while watching Amelia's performance. Amelia's movements were so graceful and perfect.

Fool could not take his eyes off of this amazing performer before him. Amelia stopped on one of the trapezes and rested. "I've missed the trapeze," Amelia said as she sat down and started swinging on the trapeze. Amelia started humming a beautiful tune as she swung on the trapeze. Yuri heard someone humming and he stepped onto the stage. Yuri saw Amelia on the trapeze and he was mesmerized. Fool saw Yuri gazing at Amelia, and Fool glared at Yuri. Fool was a little confused by how he was acting but he just shrugged it off and drew a tarot card. The cart meant change and Fool said, "Things are going to get very interesting." Fool did not want to let Amelia out of his sight, but he vanished from his spot with a frown.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Yuri called up to Amelia. Amelia jumped in surprised and looked down. "I was bored," Amelia answered with a laugh. Yuri jumped on the trampoline and jumped onto another trapeze. "My name is Yuri Killian," Yuri said as he jumped over to Amelia's trapeze bar. Amelia stood up and scooted over on the bar. Yuri extended his hand and Amelia shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you Yuri," Amelia said as she let go of Yuri's hand. "He is very good looking too, but he's not my type," Amelia thought. "Are you ready for tryouts next Monday?" Yuri asked trying to keep a conversation going. "Well will need to work on the trick Peter does in the finale fight scene, but other than that I'm ready," Amelia answered. "You want to try for Peter Pan?" Yuri asked surprised. "Of course I want to try-out for the part of Peter," Amelia answered.

Yuri chuckled and said, "Well I hope you get it." "Thank Yuri, well I better be going now. I'm a little tired," Amelia said and she waved goodbye as she jumped off the trapeze. Yuri watched Amelia exit the stage area and disappear from sight. "There is something different about her. She really loves the stage, and she does not seem like someone who would do something underhanded to get what she wants," Yuri thought as he jumped off the trapeze. Yuri walked off the stage and walked back to his car. "Amelia Fox you are an interesting girl," Yuri thought as he drove away from Kaleido stage.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kaleido Star

I do not own Kaleido Star. I only own Amelia Fox.

Story start

Amelia woke up very early the next morning, and she quickly got ready. She put on a bright red leotard and some red ballet shoes. She put some great basketball shorts on over her leotard and grabbed a thin whit jacket. Amelia ran from her room after locking her door, and she jogged to the gym. No one was in there when Amelia arrived. The special practice trapeze for the Peter Pan show was already set up in one of the training rooms. Amelia went into the room and shut the door behind her. "I love this trapeze," Amelia thought as she slipped her shorts and jacket off.

The trapeze for Peter Pan would constantly move around the stage. It had two bars on it. Peter Pan and Captain Hook would fight while soaring from each trapeze bar. Many difficult flips and sword fighting techniques would be used in the show. Peter Pan and Wendy will also use this trapeze to fly on during their small love scene. Amelia was very good with swords and she was already used to using this special trapeze. Amelia climbed up the ladder that led to the trapeze and when she reached the top the door opened. Sora and her friends Anna and Mia stepped into the room. "Hello," Amelia happily yelled to them. They jumped in surprise but smiled when they saw Amelia. "Sora would you like to practice with me?" Amelia asked with a smile.

Sora looked confused and said, "Um if we are both trying out for Wendy why do you want to help me?" "Silly girl I'm trying out for Peter Pan and I need a Wendy up here with me and right now that Wendy is you," Amelia answered. Sora smiled and quickly climbed the ladder of the opposite trapeze. "Have you seen the performance of Peter Pan before?" Amelia asked as she grabbed a hold of the trapeze bar in front of her. "Yes I've been watching it all day after Kalos announced it yesterday," Sora said as she too grabbed the trapeze bar in front of her.

"I know you are use to performing with Leon, but I promise I'm a great partner. I just you to fly and have fun," Amelia said as she swung on the trapeze. Sora smiled as she also swung out on the trapeze. Amelia twirled above Sora and flipped over to Sora's bar. Sora caught Amelia's old bar and flipped up onto it. "Good now this is going to get a lot harder because the bars move at random times," Amelia said as the bars started moving in different directions at different speeds. "Sora now," Amelia yelled as she let go of her trapeze bar. Sora jumped from her bar and met Amelia in the center of the air. "Time to dance," Amelia said with a smile as she grabbed Sora's hands and spun with Sora in the air. Sora was amazed at how light she felt when dancing in mid-air with Amelia. "Smile Sora and flip back to the bar now," Amelia said as she lightly pushed Sora away from her and flipped back to a bar. Sora flipped backwards too, but she miscalculated the timing of the bar and fell into the net.

"Wow that was so cool," Mia and Anna said as they witnessed what Sora and Amelia had just done. "That was very good Sora but this was only the beginning. If you become Wendy then you will need to memorize the timing of this trapeze," Amelia said as she stood on top of one of the trapeze bars. Sora nodded and said, "I'll do my best." "Good," Amelia said with a smile as she swung back to the beginning platform. The trapeze stopped moving on its own. "Do you want to try again?" Amelia asked with a kind smile to Sora. "Yes," Sora said with a determined face.

Hours passed until it was time for lunch. "Alright that is enough for today Sora. Let's go get some lunch," Amelia said as she climbed down the platform ladder. Sora was heavily breathing in the net and she slowly got off the net. "That was so cool," Mia and Anna said to Amelia. "Thank you," Amelia said as she put her jacket and shorts back on. "Sora you are doing really well," Amelia said as Mia and Anna were talking to Sora. "I still have a long way to go," Sora said with a small laugh. "You can do it if you practice," Amelia said as she opened the door to leave. Sora, Mia, and Anna followed Amelia to the cafeteria in the main building of Kaleido stage. Many of the performers were eating in the cafeteria today. Marion and Johnathon were eating in the cafeteria today too.

Amelia went through the line and got a salad with a bowl of fruit. "Can I join the two of you?" Amelia asked sweetly as she stood in front of Marion's table. Marion gasped and said, "Of course you can sit here." Johnathon barked in agreement and Amelia sat down at their table. "Thank you," Amelia said as she ate a piece of cantaloupe. "Have you been practice for the part of Wendy?" Marion asked excited. "No I've been practicing for Peter Pan. Why does everyone think I'm trying out for the part of Wendy?" Amelia said confused. "It's because you are very pretty," Marion said with a big smile. Johnathon again barked his agreement and Amelia laughed.

"Oh well thank you very much, but I enjoy doing Peter Pan's part because it is a lot more fun," Amelia said as she took a bite from her salad. "Okay well I hope you get that part," Marion said happily. Amelia ate in bliss as she talked with Johnathon and Marion. Kalos walked into the cafeteria and saw Amelia talking to Marion. "Amelia I need to speak to you," Kalos said as he walked over to Amelia. "Oh alright well it was nice talking to you Marion and Johnathon," Amelia said as she stood up and followed Kalos out of the cafeteria. Kalos led Amelia to the gym into the room with the special trapeze in it. "Were you in here practicing with Sora earlier?" Kalos asked. "Yes is that a problem?" Amelia asked with a worried look. "No it's fine how did Sora do?" Kalos asked as he gave Amelia a small smile. "Well she still needs practice and she needs to learn all of the timings and moves, but I think she can do it," Amelia answered thoughtfully. "Alright well are you willing to practice with anyone else until the auditions determine who will be Wendy?" Kalos asked as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"I don't care, but are Sora and May going to practice with Leon as well?" Amelia asked as she took off her shorts and jacket. "How did you know it was me who was the other person?" May asked shocked as she entered the room behind Amelia. "Well I know that and Sora are competing rivals so it was easy to guess," Amelia said smiling at May. "Sora and May will also be practicing with me," Leon said as he also entered the room. "Why aren't you trying out for Wendy Amelia?" Leon asked as he stood face to face with Amelia. "Well if Kalos wants me to I'll try out for Wendy, but Peter Pan's part is a lot more fun," Amelia said laughing. Leon gave Amelia a weird look but shrugged it off. "It is settled then. First Leon will try out for Peter Pan and then Amelia will try out for Peter Pan. If Leon gets the part of Peter Pan the Amelia, Sora, and May will try out for Wendy. Right now I want to see Leon and Amelia practice the part of Peter Pan and Wendy's dance scene," Kalos said strictly. "Alright," Amelia said happily.

Sora and May leaned against a wall as Leon and Amelia climbed up the ladders leading to the two platforms. "This will be interesting so watch closely you two," Kalos said to May and Sora. "Ready?" Leon yelled over to Amelia and she nodded with a bright smile. Leon nodded and swung on his trapeze bar. Amelia quit smiling and swung on her bar as well. As Leon and Amelia danced, flipped, and twirled a strange aura filled the air. Amelia had a soft and lovely looked her face, but that was only because she was pretending to be Wendy. "Beautiful," Kalos thought after Leon and Amelia were done. Amelia climbed down the ladder and said, "That was fun, but Peter Pan's part is more fun." Kalos laughed and said, "You was always strange Amelia." Amelia bowed and said, "Thank you I take that as a compliment." Sora laughed and May just glared.

"May you should stop glared at Amelia. Amelia is a true star of the stage, and she has done nothing to you. You will never be able to reach Amelia's level if you act like this," Leon said with a glare at May. May cringed and stopped glaring at Amelia. "I'm sorry Amelia," May said and bowed. Amelia softly smiled and said, "I forgive you, but you better be in here tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning and be prepared for a long practice." May nodded excited and said, "I'll be ready." Amelia nodded and turned to Leon. "I enjoyed practicing with you today and I look forward to more practices, but I'm still going to try out for the part of Peter Pan," Amelia said with a cheery smile. Leon smirked and left the practice room. "Well I'm going to go explore some more," Amelia said and ran out of the room. May, Sora, and Kalos had sweat drops on their heads as Amelia ran off. "She is so strange," May thought as she left the room.

Amelia was looking around backstage and she was staring at all the props. "Where are the costumes?" Amelia wondered as she tried finding the dressing room. "Yes," Amelia cheered when she saw the dressing room. she walked into the room and smiled when she saw all of the costumes. A small doll was standing on one of the vanity tables. The doll was a man with a mask covering on of his eyes. He was dressed very strange, but it fit him and Amelia liked his outfit. "You are a very handsome doll," she said as she sat down at the vanity table. The doll smirked and bowed saying, "Thank you Amelia. You are a very beautiful woman and the stage calls your name." Amelia blinked and stared at the doll in shock. "So the spirit of the stage truly exists," she whispered with a smile. Fool smiled and said, "Yes I do exist and you may call me Fool."

Amelia nodded and said, "Alright well it is nice to meet you Fool, but what did you mean by the stage calls my name?" Fool floated in front of Amelia's face and said, "You belong on the stage. You shine and fly when you are on stage, and the audience loves you. This is why you are called to by the stage." Amelia nodded and said, "Oh alright I understand now. Fool is it fun being a spirit of the stage?" Fool had a surprised look on his face and he said, "No one has ever asked me that before." "Well now someone has," Amelia said with a kind smile. Fool smiled and said, "Being the spirit of the stage can be fun, but it is very lonely." Amelia frowned and gave Fool a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll keep you from being lonely," Amelia said as she saw a small blush show on Fool's cheeks.

Fool coughed in embarrassment and said, "I'd like that." Amelia smiled and she looked at her watch. The time was now eight o'clock and she needed to get back to her room to sleep. "I need to go, but you are welcome to come with me," Amelia said to Fool as she stood from the chair. Fool smiled and floated behind Amelia as she ran back to her room. Amelia closed her room door after Fool had entered, and she went to take a shower. Fool was very tempted to peek in at Amelia, but for once he restrained himself. Amelia came out of the bathroom in some black shorts and a red tank top. Her long black hair was flowing around her and Fool felt his heart stop when her crimson eyes met his. "Goodnight Fool," Amelia said and she kissed his cheek again before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kaleido Star

I do not own Kaleido Star. I only own Amelia Fox.

Story start

Amelia woke up early again and she saw Fool sleeping on her pillow. She smiled at how cute he looked asleep. Amelia needed to get to the gym now to practice with May, but she did not want to disturb Fool. Amelia wrote a note to Fool, before she left her room and ran down to the gym. May was there early and she was watching Sora and Leon finish their practice. "Good morning May," Amelia said as she started stretching. May said, "Good morning," and then she started stretching too. Sora was having a harder time performing with Leon than she did with Amelia. Amelia frowned and finished stretching. Sora fell onto the net again and Leon called it enough for now. Sora sighed and she flipped off the net.

"Good morning Sora, Leon," Amelia said with a gentle smile. Leon replied with a small good morning and Sora just waved tiredly. May climbed one of the ladders and so did Amelia. Sora had left to go eat breakfast, but Leon stayed behind to watch Amelia and May practice. "Ready," May called over to Amelia, and Amelia nodded. The two of them swung forward on the trapeze and started practicing. May was trying to force the moves and this made Amelia frown. "Just go with the flow May," Amelia said with a gentle smile. May tried to loosen up but she ended up falling into the net. "That was good but it will be easier if you just let go and fly freely," Amelia said to May, May nodded and climbed back up the ladder. The practice was very hard for May, because she still couldn't let everything happen naturally. Amelia finally ended the practice after four hours and it was time for lunch. "Alright May you have advanced far into the routine, but you still need to loosen up. We'll stop practice today and go eat now," Amelia said as she descended down the ladder.

May nodded with a frustrated sigh and she flipped out of the net. Amelia gave May an encouraging smile before she walked out of the room. Amelia went to the cafeteria and grabbed some fruit and a turkey sandwich. Amelia carried her food back to her room, and she saw Fool still asleep. She chuckled quietly and peered down at the lightly snoring Fool. Amelia would do something silly to wake someone up, but she did not want to do that to Fool. Amelia sighed and ran her finger through Fool's long hair. "Wake up Fool," she said sweetly.

Fool mumbled incoherent words before he slowly opened his eyes. "Amelia it's too early," Fool complained and he hid under Amelia's pillow. Amelia laughed and said, "You have slept till lunch, and that is a long enough sleep." Fool grumbled when Amelia took the pillow off of him. "I brought some food for us," Amelia said as she went and sat on a chair by the table. Fool quickly floated from the bed over to the table. "Well that made him get up," Amelia thought smiling. "I thought we could split it," Amelia said to Fool. Fool smiled and happily accepted half of the food. "How did practice go?" Fool asked to start a conversation. "It went well, but May needs to let her stunts happen more naturally," Amelia answered with a shrug. "How was your sleep?" Amelia asked smirking. Fool blushed and said, "I did not mean to sleep that late, and I've never done it before." Amelia laughed and said, "I'm just teasing you Fool. You were probably just really sleepy."

Fool and Amelia finished eating and Amelia threw away the empty paper plates. "Would you like me to show you something amazing?" Fool asked out of the blue. Amelia gave him a curious glance and said, "Um alright." Fool smiled and floated towards the door of the apartment. Amelia and Fool left the apartment and headed to the stage. Fool floated up to the top trapeze and Amelia quickly found her way up there. Amelia was shocked when she saw Fool as a man instead of a small doll. "Join me," Fool said smirking as he stood on one of the trapeze bars. Amelia smiled and jumped out to his awaiting hand. Fool caught her hand and pulled her close to him. "This is truly amazing," Amelia said as she smiled up at Fool.

Fool brushed a stray strand of hair out of Amelia's face and behind her ear. "Will you dance with me?" Fool asked smiling down at Amelia. Amelia smiled and flipped over to the other trapeze. "I'd love to," Amelia said and did a curtsy. Fool waved his hand and the music from the love scene of Peter Pan and Wendy started playing. Amelia and Fool swung from the trapeze and started the performance. It was an exquisite sight to watch Amelia and Fool perform. "I've never performed with anyone this good before," Amelia thought smiling. "She is amazing and she truly belongs on the stage," Fool thought as he danced with Amelia in the air. Fool and Amelia landed on the same bar and hugged each other close like Peter Pan and Wendy do after the dance. "You were wonderful," Fool said and Amelia laughed. "So were you," Amelia said with a shining smile.

Fool brought his face very close to Amelia's and he smiled gently. "You are a true star of the stage, and you will always shine on stage," Fool said with a mystical look in his eyes. Amelia was captivated by his eyes and she found she could not look away. Amelia and Fool were so entranced by each other that they did not notice how close their faces were getting. Amelia and Fool's lips gently touched and Amelia closed her eyes. Fool deepened the kiss and Amelia shyly allowed him to. Amelia had never been kissed by anyone before, and she felt like she was floating through the clouds. Fool felt like he was kissing an angel. The two of them pulled away from each other as they caught their breath. "You are my angel Amelia," Fool said as he caressed Amelia's cheek. Amelia had a small tinge of pink on her cheeks as she smiled at Fool. The sound of someone opening a door that led to the stage brought Amelia and Fool back to reality. Fool shrunk back to his doll size and perched on Amelia's right shoulder. Amelia looked at who had entered the stage and she saw Mia and Anna. "Hello Mia and Anna what are you two doing here?" Amelia called down to the two girls as Fool ran his hands through her hair.

Mia and Anna were surprised when they heard Amelia's voice, and they quickly looked up to see Amelia standing on the trapeze. "Hello we just came to check on the sets," Mia answered. Amelia nodded and she jumped off the trapeze and onto the ledge that was nearby. Mia and Anna gasped at Amelia's elegant jump. "She is truly amazing," Anna said and Mia nodded. Fool was enjoying his time of running his fingers through Amelia's hair as she walked down to where Mia and Anna were at. "I'm going to go run for a while so I'll see you guys later," Amelia said with a smile before she ran out of the stage area. Fool floated above Amelia as she ran along the beach. Amelia saw Marion and Johnathon playing in the ocean and she waved as she ran. Johnathon and Marion waved back. "You seem attached to those two," Fool noted out loud to Amelia after they passed Marion and Johnathon.

Amelia slowed down and eventually stopped when she reached the apartment complex. "Marion and Johnathon have been very kind to me, and so I return the favor," Amelia said as she sent a dazzling smile Fool's way. Fool floated in place for a moment before he snapped out of his daze and followed Amelia into her room. "Who do you think will be Wendy?" Fool asked Amelia as he watched her sit on her bed. Amelia shrugged and said, "It will go to the one that deserves it the most." Fool nodded and said, "Well even thought I would hate to leave you alone, I must go and talk to Sora because I miss torturing her." Amelia laughed and said, "Alright you may leave me for now, but don't torture Sora too much." Fool smirked and quickly placed a small kiss on Amelia's cheek before disappearing from sight.

Fool could not keep still with how much excitement was running through his veins. He appeared in Sora's room and she screamed when she saw Fool. "I thought that I was finally going to get a break from you," Sora said with a vein popping in her forehead. Fool laughed and said, "You will never be rid of me." Sora growled and threw a pillow at him. Fool easily dodged the pillow that was intended to be a weapon. Sora sat down on her bed with a glare aimed at Fool. Fool smiled and floated over to be in front of Sora's face. "Where have you been?" Sora finally asked with a curious shine in her eyes. "I've just been welcoming Ms. Fox," Fool said smirking. "Pervert was you spying on her when she changed?" Sora asked angry that Fool would do that to Amelia. Fool shook his head as he sighed and said, "I did not spy on her when she was exposed. I'm not as bad as you think I am. Anyways not many people have welcomed Amelia, and I thought it would be good to introduce myself to her." Sora slowly nodded and said, "Oh well then did she freak out she first saw you?" Fool laughed and said, "No she was not frightened by me. Now how have your practices been going?"

Sora gave a nervous smile and said, "Well let's not worry about that. Good night Fool." Sora jumped under her bed covers and Fool glared. "Sora you better be doing your best in your practices if you wish to get the part of Wendy," Fool said and Sora whined. "I know that, and I'm trying my best. I'm really tired so will you let me sleep now?" Sora asked as she peered from underneath the covers. Fool glared one more time before leaving with a sigh. Fool appeared back in Amelia's room, and Amelia was fast asleep in her bed. A soft smile appeared on Fool's lips as he pushed a strand of hair out of Amelia's sleeping face. "You truly are an angel," Fool said with a soft sigh. Fool grew to the size of a normal human and he climbed into bed with Amelia. "I hope she does not mind," Fool thought nervously. Amelia shifted in her sleep and Fool held his breath. Amelia sensed his body close to hers and she snuggled into his chest with a smile on her sleeping face. Fool released his breath and slowly brought his arms around Amelia's waist, and he pulled her closer to him. Fool smiled as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kaleido Star

I do not own Kaleido Star. I only own Amelia Fox.

Story start

Practices had gradually gotten better, and today was now the day of try-outs. Everyone except Leon and Amelia were nervous. Fool was in his doll size and he was happily sitting on Amelia's shoulder. "Are you excited?" Fool asked Amelia. Amelia nodded happily as she stared at the trapeze above her. Fool smiled as he played with Amelia's hair. Kalos walked onto the stage with a clipboard in his hand. "We will do the try-outs for Peter Pan first. The try-out piece will be the part of the flying scene. Now first Leon will perform and next will be Amelia," Kalos said. Leon calmly walked up to the stage and performed the part of Peter Pan. Everyone gasped and awed, but Amelia saw that Leon did not posses the joyful child-like behavior of Peter.

"He would be the perfect Captain Hook," Fool said thoughtfully and Amelia silently agreed with a nod of her head. Leon finished his try-out and jumped off of the trapeze. "Amelia it's your turn now," Kalos said and Amelia happily headed to the trapeze. Fool left her shoulder and floated above a few of the audience seats where he could see Amelia the best. Amelia jumped onto the trapeze with an excited smile. The trapeze started moving around, and Amelia started her try-out. Everyone felt a cheeriness coming from Amelia as she performed. Kalos smiled as he watched Amelia perform her try-out. "I've found my Peter Pan," Kalos thought. Everyone was even more amazed by Amelia's performance. Amelia finished her performance and it was silent for a moment, before everyone erupted in applause. "She truly is an angel of the stage and of my heart," Fool thought as he smiled.

Amelia jumped off the trapeze and walked down to the seating area. Amelia couldn't stop smiling as she sat down in one of the seats and Fool took his former spot on her shoulder. Once everyone quieted down, Sora and May tried out for Wendy. They both did well in their try-outs, but neither of them had it down perfectly though. Kalos walked up to Amelia and said, "You no longer have to try out for Wendy." Amelia nodded and stretched her arms above her head. All of the other performers tried out, and Kalos took a thirty minute break to go off and deliberate on whom gets what part. Amelia was not nervous, but she could tell Sora and May were. "Sora, May please come here," Amelia called out and she sent an encouraging smile to the two shaking girls. Sora and May both walked over and sat down beside Amelia. "You both did very well and I'm proud of the two of you. Your hard practices have been helping so do not doubt yourself or your performance," Amelia said. Sora and May took in Amelia's words and stopped shaking. "Thank you," they both said.

The performers were getting restless as they waited for Kalos to come back with the list of parts. Fool was also getting restless as he kept twirling Amelia's hair into a braid. "Fool quit worrying," Amelia said with a small smile as she grasped Fool's small hands in one of hers. Fool sighed and bowed his head. Kalos came back into the room and it seemed like everyone except for Amelia and Leon were holding their breath. Kalos stepped onto the stage and cleared his throat before he started announcing parts. "Captain Hook will be played by Leon. Wendy will be played by Sora. Peter Pan will be played by Amelia," Kalos said and the list kept going on. Sora was so shocked, yet very happy that she could not breathe. Amelia smiled and she pulled Sora into a hug. May was upset that she did not get the part of Wendy, but she did get the part of the Indian princess. Rosetta got the part of Tinkerbell.

Fool was happy that Amelia got the part of Peter Pan. "Congratulations," he whispered in her ear. Amelia was very happy that she got the part that she wanted. Fool's congratulations made a small tingle run down her spine. A small blush appeared on Amelia's cheeks as she thought about the kiss she and Fool had shared. Amelia brought a hand to her lips and she smiled softly. Fool gave Amelia a curious glance until he saw the blush on her face and he smiled mischievously. "We should celebrate you landing your role tonight," Fool said with a sly glint in his eyes. Amelia smiled and said, "That sounds like a good idea. We should invite some more people to our celebration." Amelia called Rosetta and Sora over to her. "Hello Amelia and Fool," they both said. Fool just frowned and sat on top of Amelia's head. "Fool said that we should celebrate and I wanted to invite the two of you. Would you two like to come celebrate with us?" Amelia asked. Sora and Rosetta saw Fool's sad expression and they slowly shook their heads. "I'm sorry. We are very tired and we need to be well rested before practice tomorrow morning," Sora said and Rosetta agreed with a nod of her head. Amelia pouted and Fool's smile was almost blinding. "Alright well sleep well, and I will see you two tomorrow morning," Amelia said as she hugged each of them before leaving the building. Fool was very pleased that it would just be him and Amelia this afternoon.

It was now late in the afternoon and a soft sea breeze was blowing. Amelia took in a deep breath and let out a loud cheer. Fool jumped off of Amelia's head in surprise and Amelia laughed. "I'm so happy," Amelia said as she twirled happily and did a front flip. Fool shook his head and smiled. "Congratulations Amelia," Fool said as he floated down to be in front of Amelia's face. "Thank you," Amelia said and Fool grew to his human size. Fool brushed a stray strand of hair behind Amelia's ear. "How would you like to celebrate tonight?" Fool asked as he ran his hand across Amelia's jaw and neck. Amelia shuddered slightly but she just smiled. "How about we eat some sweets and watch a movie?" Amelia suggested sheepishly and Fool nodded. "Sounds like fun," he agreed and the two of them walked with an arm interlinked to the apartments.

When they reached Amelia's apartment, Amelia went to the kitchen to find some sweets and Fool went into the living room to look at Amelia's movie collection. Amelia found some white chocolate covered pretzels and she put them into a large bowl. "What do you want to drink?" she asked from the kitchen. Fool thought for a moment and said, "I would like some soda." "Alright," Amelia said and she grabbed two cans of soda out of the refrigerator, and she grabbed the bowl of pretzels and walked into the living room. She set the bowl of pretzels on the small table in front of the couch. Fool had a confused look on his face as he peered through all of Amelia's movies. "You have too many movies and now I can't decide on which one we should watch," he said as he frowned. "Hmm well what type or genre of movie do you want to watch?" Amelia asked as she stood beside Fool and looked at the movies with him.

"If we watch a horror movie then she will be glued to my side during the movie," Fool thought with a mischievous smirk. "Do you have any good scary movies?" Fool asked and Amelia nodded. "Right there," she said and pointed to a section on the movie shelf. Amelia left Fool's side and sat down on the couch. Amelia grabbed a pretzel out of the bowl and placed it in her mouth. She smiled as the chocolate started melting in her mouth. Fool saw the movie titled, "Pet Cemetery." He smirked and put the movie into the player and he took a seat next to Amelia on the couch. "I hope he does not expect me to get scared. This movie is not even scary, because I have watched this too many times," she thought as Fool placed his arm around her shoulders. "My plan will work perfectly," Fool thought as the movie started playing. Throughout the movie, Fool was getting grossed out and frightened. Amelia was the one who had Fool clinging to her. Amelia ran one of her hands through his hair and she stopped the movie with the TV remote. "Fool if the movie bothers you this much then we don't have to continue watching it," Amelia said as she felt Fool's body give a scared shake.

"My plan backfired," Fool thought miserably. He truly felt like a wimp right now. Fool sighed and gazed up at Amelia's face. "Alright this movie is bothering you too much so we will stop watching it," Amelia declared when she saw how shook up Fool was. Fool frowned and Amelia kissed him on the cheek. "You are not a coward or a wimp," Amelia said. It was like she had read his insecure thoughts. Fool smiled and said, "Thank you my angel." Amelia blushed and she softly kissed Fool on the lips and he returned the kiss. The two of them felt like they were in heaven. When they broke the kiss, Fool looked like the happiest man in the world and Amelia was in a happy daze. The two of them snapped from their own little worlds and smiled at each other. "Want to watch a comedy movie?" Fool suggested. Amelia nodded and said, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

Fool replaced the horror movie with a comedy movie, and Amelia just drank some of her soda as he switched movies. Fool sat back down on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders again. Amelia wrapped her arms around Fool's waist and snuggled close to him. Fool felt his heart leap with joy as he wrapped his arms around Amelia. The two of them watched the movie and could not keep from laughing throughout the whole movie. Amelia placed the bowl of pretzels in her lap and she ate one. Fool stared hungrily at the pretzels, but he did not want to let go of Amelia. Amelia saw Fool pout and she grabbed a pretzel and held it up to his mouth. Fool smiled and ate the pretzel. "You are helpless," Amelia said laughing. Fool laughed and squeezed Amelia tighter to him. "I'm not helpless. I just don't want to let you go," Fool said. Amelia felt love and care coming from Fool and it was all for her.

"Then don't," she said and her cheeks grew a little pink. Fool smiled and kissed Amelia's forehead. The rest of the night was spent with laughs and sweet conversations. Amelia got ready for bed and fool did not even try to spy on her. "I truly do love her," he thought happily as he sat on Amelia's bed. Amelia came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and some pajama pants. Fool blushed and covered his face with his hands. Amelia thought something was wrong, so she grabbed Fool's hands and looked at him with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?" Amelia asked. Fool was lost as he looked into her eyes. "Nothing," he answered and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Amelia saw the blush on Fool's cheeks and she smiled. Amelia gave Fool a quick kiss and then she jumped onto the bed and got under the covers. Fool gave her a look that said he thought that she is acting crazy, and Amelia just laughed. Fool rolled his eyes and he got under the covers on the other side of the bed. Amelia rested her head on his chest and Fool wrapped his arms around Amelia. "Good night," Amelia said with a yawn. Fool chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. "Good night Amelia," he whispered and soon the two of them were sleeping peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kaleido Star. I only own Amelia Fox.

Story start

It has finally come down to the time of the performance, and everyone was excited. Amelia was doing the finishing touches on her make-up. Fool was sitting on top of her vanity as he watched her finish putting on her make-up. Amelia stood up from the chair and placed the Peter Pan hat on her head. "How do I look?" she asked Fool with a smile. Fool answered, "You look like a young boy." Amelia laughed and said, "Well then that's good, because I'm suppose to look this way." A knocked sounded at the door and someone said, "Five minutes till show time." Amelia did a few last minute stretches before leaving the dressing room. Fool floated behind her as she headed to the stage.

Everyone else was in their positions offstage and Amelia gave Sora and May a comforting smile. Leon was also given a smile from Amelia. The audience was talking animatedly as they waited for the show to start. Soon the lights turned off and the audience became silent. The performers for the first scene rushed out onto the stage and got in their spots. The lights came back on and the show started. The crowd was enjoying the show a lot, and the little kids were amazed by the performances. Soon it was time for Amelia to come on stage, and she was up top waiting with one of the trapeze bars. Amelia took a deep breath before she swung on the trapeze and into the view of the audience.

The little kids in the audience cheered when they saw Peter Pan appear on stage. Amelia felt very excited as she swung on the trapeze and she smiled brightly at the audience. She performed with such joy that the audience could not look away from the stage. Amelia's joy seemed to pass onto everyone else on stage as well. The first few scenes were fun, and now it was time for the pirate scene. Amelia disappeared offstage, and Leon jumped on stage. Leon was an amazing Captain Hook. Fool watched the stage with a smile on his face. The pirate scene ended and it was now time for Peter Pan and Wendy's dance in the sky. Sora was nervous, but Amelia's comforting smile helped calm her nerves a bit. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you," Amelia said to Sora before they jumped onto the trapeze. Beautiful music started playing and the trapeze started moving. Sora nodded at Amelia and they jumped from the trapeze and into the air. They did a dance move in the air and then they landed on the trapeze.

This pattern continued and it truly looked like they were dancing. The dance ended and Sora and Amelia disappeared off the stage. "That was fantastic Sora," Amelia said before getting ready for the fight scene. Sora was so excited that she did it perfectly. Her friends each gave her a hug and she smiled. "Congratulations Sora," Fool said with a smile and Sora thanked him. The stage lights all went dark and the stage shifted. A large ship was on the stage and Leon was standing at the helm of the ship. Amelia was offstage on a high platform with a trapeze bar in her hand. She was ready to swing and land on the boat once the lights turned on.

Dark music started playing and Leon smirked as red smoke surrounded the ship and red lights came on. The crowd gasped at the sight and Amelia swung from the trapeze and onto the ship. Trampolines and trapezes were built at random places on the ship, and these would help create the illusion of Amelia flying. Amelia and Leon engaged in a fierce swordfight yet Amelia kept her smiling face just like Peter Pan would. Little kids in the crowd were cheering Peter Pan and the cast that were offstage smiled. A large crocodile rose from the stage and Amelia performed a move that made Leon fall into the crocodile. The crocodile sank back into the stage and Amelia bowed to the crowd.

The scene changed again and it was now when Peter Pan took everyone back home. The scene went well and overall the show was a success. The performers came out on stage and took a bow. Leon and Sora got very loud cheers, but Amelia got the most. The curtain fell and everyone went offstage. Amelia was tired, but not exhausted. She ran to the dressing room and quickly changed into her normal clothes. When she came back out on the stage, the rest of the performers were there and they smiled when they saw Amelia. Kalos congratulated Amelia and Sora pulled her into a hug. Amelia celebrated with everybody else for a while before she got tired. She yawned and wished everyone a goodnight before she left the stage.

Amelia left the building and started heading toward her apartment. "I haven't seen Fool since the start of the show," Amelia thought with a frown. As Amelia walked to her apartment complex she saw a young boy playing near the street with a ball. The boy threw the ball up in the air, and when it came time for him to catch it he missed the ball. The ball rolled into the street and the boy ran after the ball. The ball stopped in the middle of the road and Amelia yelled for the boy to get out of the road, when she saw a car heading for the boy. The boy looked at the car and was frozen in place with fear.

Amelia ran into the road and pushed the boy out of the way. However she was not fast enough to get out of the car's way, and the car driver did not see Amelia because his lights were off. Amelia was hit by the car and the force threw her onto the top of the car. The little boy screamed and so did the driver of the car. Amelia's world was turning black as she felt pain course through her body. The driver got out of the car and checked to see if Amelia still had a pulse. He told the boy to go call and ambulance, and the boy ran off to call. The driver checked Amelia's pulse again and it was very faint. "I'm so sorry. Please do not die," the driver cried and that was the last Amelia heard before she fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kaleido Star

I do not own Kaleido Star. I only own Amelia Fox.

Story start

Fool was in Amelia's apartment waiting to surprise her. He had decorated her apartment with rose petals and candles. Soft music was playing in the background. Fool knew that it should not take Amelia long to get back to her apartment from the stage. He looked at the clock on the wall and started pacing. "Something is wrong," he thought worried. Outside an ambulance was heard and Fool quickly flew outside. Police cars and an ambulance were blocking the road.

Many of the Kaleido stage performers were standing on the sidewalk and Fool saw some of them crying. "It can't be," he thought tearfully as he looked inside the ambulance. Inside the back of the ambulance was Amelia lying on a stretcher. "No," Fool thought as he tried to get into the ambulance, but the doors were shut. The ambulance drove off and Fool floated over to the sidewalk. He saw Sora, Rosetta, and May crying together. He couldn't stand all the sorrow around him so he flew to the stage to drown in his own sorrow.

At the hospital, Kalos waited in the lobby for new on Amelia. He was pacing the room and driving the receptionist insane. Finally a doctor stepped out of the emergency hallway, and walked over to Kalos. The doctor looked exhausted and he gave Kalos a sad look. "I'm sorry sir," the doctor said and Kalos got a devastated look on his face. Kalos asked to see her but the doctor said it wasn't good. Kalos sighed and started making funeral arrangements.

The next day was Amelia's funeral. Everyone that knew Amelia came to the funeral and paid their respects. Fool was at the funeral as well, but it almost killed him inside to know that his angel was gone for good. Beautiful flowers were placed on Amelia's coffin and the sun shone brightly. The sun's light was like it was Amelia's soul smiling down on all of them. When the funeral ended, everyone went back to their apartments, while Kalos and Fool went back to the stage. Kalos cancelled the show that night and he locked up the building, then he went home. Fool floated onto the stage and tears cascaded down his face. "Why?" he whispered sadly and looked to the ceiling.

A small giggle came to his ears and he looked to his right. Another giggle came from his right and he whispered, "Is that you Amelia?" a bright light came on above Fool and his sight was blinded. A figure in a pretty red and gold outfit twirled on stage and smiled at Fool. Fool's sight finally focused again and he gasped at the figure before him. Amelia was standing right in front of him. She was the size of a doll just like him, and she looked beautiful. "Hello Fool," Amelia said and Fool pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you for good," he said with a sob. "I'll never leave you. I'm going to stay here and protect this stage with you," Amelia said as she kissed Fool's cheek.

Fool held Amelia in his arms for hours as she comforted him. The next day, all of the performers seemed very depressed. Sora and Rosetta were getting ready for the show tonight. Kalos was letting the understudy fill in for Amelia. "I can't do this without her," Sora said with a sniff. Rosetta hugged Sora to try and comfort her. Fool and Amelia were floating around the trapeze and they frowned when they saw Rosetta's and Sora's sad faces. "I have an idea," Amelia said and she winked at Fool.

Amelia grew to her human size and started singing a beautiful melody. Angel wings grew from her back and gold light surrounded her. All of the performers gathered onto the stage and gasped when they saw Amelia. Amelia stopped singing when she saw everyone on the stage. "Hello everyone, please do not weep over my death. I'm still here with all of you and I will always watch over this stage and its performers," Amelia said with a gentle smile. The performers watched her disappear in the golden light and they smiled. Amelia shrank back to her doll size and rejoined Fool.

The show went well that night and everyone was able to smile even though Amelia was no longer alive. Kaleido stage no longer had one stage spirit, now it had two. These two stage spirits would watch over Kaleido stage for eternity, and they loved each other and the stage with all their hearts.

THE END


End file.
